The present invention relates to a distribution unit for milk samples, wherein the distribution unit comprises a flow passage, a valve controlled milk inlet port through which milk is delivered to the flow passage, a pump port through which a sampling pump communicates with the flow passage, and at least two valve controlled milk sampling outlet ports through which milk samples are delivered from the flow passage to a respective milk sample analyzing unit.
The milk from an animal milked in a milking place is usually connected in a local milk receiver. When a milking operation has been finished, a milk pump feeds the milk from the milk receiver to a common milk tank collecting milk from several animals. From the milk tank, the milk may then be delivered to the dairy industry for further processing. Before or during feeding of the milk to the milk tank, milk samples may be taken of the milk from the individual animals. The milk samples may be taken for different tests regarding the quality of the milk, such as the content of fat, protein, lactose and the quantity of microorganisms (somatic cell counting).
WO 2013/032397 shows a sampling device comprising a housing enclosing an inner space having a determined volume and configured to house a determined quantity of milk. An inlet conduit is connected to the inner space for supplying milk to the inner space. An output device is connected to the inner space and configured to output said determined quantity from the inner space. The output device comprises a distributor comprising a plurality of outlet passages. The milk sampling device comprises a forcing member operable in the inner space to force, in an output operation, the milk in the inner space to the distributor and through at least one of the outlet passages.